Saiyan Legacy
by Alien vs Predator97
Summary: An Old Friend of Raizen gets wished to the same universe he's in and they reunite what challenges awaits for the Saiyans
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone this will be my second fanfiction and I would like to Thank Dario Soto for letting me do Sequel of his Rise of Raizen for the name please read and Review**

 **Lets begin.**

Prologue.

It has been a years since Raizen defeated Darkseid and since then the team have gotten more team members one was another Kryptonian named Kara aka Supergirl and another one by the name Batgirl aka Barbara Gordon they were all sitting in the kitchen and Raizen was thinking to his self he was brought out of his thoughts when he felt some arms around his neck he then looks to see who it was.

Hey Donna, He said smiling.

So whats wrong, She ask kissing him on the cheek. Oh It's nothing at all, Raizen says to her but he knew she would figure it out anyway.

Don't nothing me come on you can tell me, Donna says in a serious tone. signing cause he knew he would not win this battle with her he says, I just that I been thinking about an friend of mine. You never really talk about your friends and family back on your planet, She said.

Well it's just really hard to talk about them knowing that you can see them again, He says in a sad tone. Do want to talk about? She asks.

No not now but maybe later, He says and kisses her on the forehead. She smiles and says, Well when you do I'll be here with that she left to the living room.

* * *

On The Sacred World of The Kai was a young Saiyan by the name Bahana training who was 6' tall with brown skin and had his hair tied in a spiky ponytail two strands of hair in the front who had on a battle suit that had a white armored vest with white boots and white gloves and black under armor. Well my young Saiyan friend you have gotten stronger since you been you even achieved your Super Saiyan form but all journeys must come to a end I must say, Old Kai says to the young saiyan.

Why is that Old Kai? He says in a cool calm collected voice.

Because you can't stay here and plus I found your old saiyan friend by the name Raizen, Old Kai says to him. When he heard that his eyes widen, really did you really find him Old Kai, Bahana says excitedly.

Yes I found him his in another universe, He says to him. What... how is this possible how did he even get there anyway?! Bahana asks.

I don't know you stupid idiot but I can get you there, Old Kai say in a annoyed tone.

Really... how? He says

Because I had asked a namekian to burrow their namekian dragon balls to wish you there but once you get there I can't bring you back, Old Kai said.

You can do that so I get to see my old friend... hmm I want to see how strong he's gotten, Bahana says with a grin. Are you sure you wanna do this, He asked the young Saiyan who nods in response.

Okay Dende bring the dragon balls would you please, Old Kai say to the young Namekian.

Come fourth Porunga I summon you, Dende says as the Namekian dragon balls started to glow and a dragon appeared before their eyes who was about 20' tall with red eyes and big muscles.

Greetings I am Porunga You may state your wish, I can grant any three wish you desire, The Dragon spoke in a very deep voice. Then Bahana stepped forward to say his wish.

I wish to go to the same Universe my old friend Raizen's in, He says his wish. very well I will grant your wish but It would cost two of your wishes to send you to another universe, Porunga says before he grants the wish. The young Saiyan looks at Old Kai who nods.

Yes that is my final wish, Bahana says and looks at Old Kai again, I guess this goodbye Bahana good luck in your travels and look after yourself young saiyan and I'll be watching you oh and by the way if your going spar with him take these senzu beans, Old Kai says as he sticks his hand out and shakes his hand. Thanks Old Kai, He say with a smile. Very well your wish has been granted, The Dragon says as his red eyes glowed. Then Bahana disappears while waving goodbye one last time.

* * *

Back With Raizen.

The team and Raizen in the briefing room hearing what Batman had to say. Team I reports of Solomon Grundy on the loose again and is tearing through Gotham City get there and detain him before he does anymore damage, He orders the team who nods and went to prep the Bio Ship that's when Raizen sensed a high power level and that worried him because it was above his own and the team noticed.

Hey Raisin Bran you alright man, Kid Flash asked in a joking manner.

Raizen grunted and said, It's nothing just beat from yesterdays mission he lied. They all knew him long enough to know what his faces meant but they all let it go.

Alright then let go, Nightwing says and they all went to the Bio Ship.

In Gotham City Solomon Grundy was running rampage through the street and the GCPD were shooting at Grundy but the bullets didn't faze the zombie he then came charging at them and they all ran out of the way when they seen him coming.

GRUNDY SMASH THE SHOOTING MEN! He yells but was interrupted by a blow to his jaw and was sent back by the shear force. He recovers and sees who attacked him and recognized who it was. He grunts and throws a punch to Raizen who blocked it he disappear behind him and sends a kick to his back then Superboy follows up with a uppercut to his chin.

Nice, Raizen complement and fist bumps him.

Thanks, Conner says back at him. But before they say anything Grundy backhands Superboy into a building and grabs Raizen by his face and forces him to the ground and sends two bone breaking punches to his chest and Donna surprises him with a right hook to his jaw and sends him flying a few feet she then sticks her hand out to help him up.

Are you okay, She asked him.

Yeah I'm fine but.. LOOK OUT! He yells and pushes her out of the way of the incoming truck flying towards them but was surprised to see it blow up and seen who blew it up. Supergirl come flying towards the zombie and sends a super punch to the face that sent him into a building. Thanks, Raizen says. And before she say a word she heard the building bricks move.

Oh come on I put a lot of effort into that punch, Kara complains.

Grundy then leaps towards her and grabs her arm and slams her over and over to the ground then launches her a few blocks and everyone now recovers.

Oh come on he was so easy the last time, Rocket says annoyed with the zombie.

Yeah and it would seem that he's gotten stronger, Donna said.

Hey wait I got a plan, Raizen says to the team.

Once everyone heard the plan they all got ready.

* * *

Bahana finally got to the new universe he sense two high power levels from the east and what made him more curios about the other power level it started to rise.

It must be him it has to be, He says hopefully and starts to make his way to the near by city to see if it's Raizen.

The team and Raizen were still trying to take Grundy down since the plan didn't work and Raizen was about to charge towards the zombie when he sensed the same power level from earlier and it started to grow closer heading right in their direction and that worried him because that's more problems for him and the team he was brought out of his thoughts when he got car thrown at him and into a building he recovers and sees Grundy making his way to a down Supergirl he then started to get up but saw what look like a shooting star coming their way he then sees the light come closer that's when the team and Solomon Grundy noticed something flying their way and see a figure coming their direction and shoots a ball of blue energy at him and sends him back a few feet. The figure then lands in front of everybody the stranger in front of them who was 6' tall with a short spiky ponytail with two strands of hair in the front with slightly dark skin who was wearing what look like a battle suit that had a white vest with white gloves and boots and black under armor and what look like a fur belt around his waist then Raizen's eyes widen when he saw the belt.

No it can't be another Saiyan how is this even possible I only thought me and that Saiyan baby got transported here, Raizen thought to himself.

Grundy then recovered and sees then figure and charges at him who disappeared and reappeared in the air and put both hands to his left side his aura flared and a large ball of blue energy started to form in his hands and says, _KAMEHAMEHA!_ and shoots a huge wave of energy at him. Grundy then crosses both of his arms hoping to take the blast head on but proved useless once the blast of blue energy made contact with him everyone had to cover their eyes and when the light faded everyone was shocked to see Solomon Grundy unconscious with a lot of burn marks on his body then looks at the mysterious figure who looks at Raizen with a serious look on his face.

You have gotten a lot stronger Raizen, He says in a cool, calm, and collected voice with a smirk and his arms crossed and everyone's eyes widen when they heard that then looks at Raizen who tensed up a little bit.

How... do... you know who I am, Raizen stutters his words. The figure then unwraps his tail from around his waist and surprised everyone when they seen the tail when they thought that Raizen and the other missing Saiyan were the only two here.

Now show me your power... all of it and don't hold back, He says while getting into his fighting stance. everyone got scared when the Saiyan was getting into his battle stance before any of them could start it off Raizen put a hand up to stop them and they all were surprised by his action.

No let me handle this his is a Saiyan and I must give him a Saiyan battle and I ask you not interfere, Raizen says to them.

But Raizen we ca..., Donna was about to protest but was interrupted by Raizen.

Please Donna their no room for arguing I don't want none of you getting involve, He says and charges at the other Saiyan and throws a left punch at him who ducks under him and sends a kick to his chin and into the air then jumps and grabs a hold of his leg a spins him around and launched him to the ground Donna who about to jump in to help her boyfriend till she felt a hand grip her shoulder she then looks to see who it was and sees Kaldur shaking his head. Raizen then recovers he then disappears and reappears behind him and throws a punch to his back who did the same thing and disappears behind him Raizen then felt a sharp pain hit his back that send him towards the ground.

Oh come on is this the best you can do Raizen, the Saiyan says in a sarcastic tone.

You want me to show my true power fine you asked for it, Raizen says as rocks on the ground started to float and the air was getting thicker and his hair started to rise up with one shout his hair was now gold and eyes turned emerald green and his body was glowing gold. Everyone who seen him transform knew that his power increases ten-fold.

Raizen you're not the only Saiyan who's reached that power, the young Saiyan says another smirk on his face.

What!.. what do mean I'm not the only Saiyan that reached this power, Raizen says in a worried way.

Because I to have achieved that power but I achieved power greater than a mere Super Saiyan is a Super Saiyan 2, He says as he to started to transform his began to rise and electricity started to dance around him with his hair like Raizen's turned gold and instead of his eyes being emerald green they were now blue and the look on his face was nothing but pure rage and Raizen felt his power rise up rapidly after the transformation was done the team was in shock to see another Saiyan do transform.

This is the power of a Super Saiyan 2 what do you think, He say in a more angry tone.

How is this even possible how are even able to reach that kind of power, Raizen says in a scared. But I won't lose, after he says that he charges towards him who does the same thing they collided with each other and started to throw multiple punches at each other but they were both dodging their attacks till Bahana landed a punch to his abdomen that knocks the air out of him and out of his Super Saiyan form and everyone gasped when they seen what happened. Raizen fall on his back and looks at Bahana.

Who are you and how do you know who I am? Raizen asks. The Super Saiyan 2 walks up to a down Raizen he took a deep breath and returned to normal.

Still the same thick headed Saiyan I know you haven't changed a bit old friend, Bahana says with his eyes closed and arms crossed. Then Raizen finally recognized who the Saiyan was.

Bahana, He whispers. Bahana sticks his hand out to help him on his feet then they both smile at each other which surprised the team on what just happened.

Yo like what the hell just happened here you guys were just fighting now you all buddy buddy what the hell man, Kid Flash ask in a are you serious tone.

This is my old friend Bahana from my home planet ever since our first training we been friends since then and parted ways but I never expected to see him again because I got sucked into a portal coming here, Raizen answers Kid Flash.

Oh so that's what happened to you so no wonder why I couldn't find because ever since I disappeared I been searching for you all over the galaxy and come to find out you were in another universe this whole time, Bahana said.

But how did you even find and more importantly how did you get here, Raizen ask his long time friend.

I got wished here but can we go some where else to answer all your question oh and by the way take this, He answer as he takes a sack of senzu beans from inside his vest and tosses them one.

What is this, Batgirl asked.

It's a senzu bean from our universe they can heal any sustained injury, Bahana say to her. Once they all ate one they felt their muscles bulk up for a moment and felt hundred percent times better and made their way to the Bio Ship


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright guys I know some of you have been asking for action but this chapter will have some don't worry their will be a pairing for my oc character just don't know but if you any Idea who should he pair with please review and Raizen will reach super saiyan 2 soon but that will be next chapter.**

 **Lets Begin.**

Mount Justice.

February 8, 12:00 am.

Once the team and Bahana come in through the Hanger Bay they were greeted by Batman and Martian Manhunter.

Team good work you detained Grundy with minimal damage, Batman say to them and sees a Stranger with them. And who is this you brought to the cave, He asks while giving them his infamous bat-glare. Raizen speaks up and says, This Bahana my old friend from my home world he got wished here in searching for me.

You said hey got wished here, Batman says finding it hard to believe.

Yeah the Kais from our universe sent me here, Bahana speaks.

Wait you mean the Kais as in the Supreme Kai I only heard of them in Stories the ones my mother told us, Raizen says shocked and getting confused looks from everyone in the room and before Bahana can answer his question Batman interrupted him.

What are these Kais you speak of, He say in a threatening voice while giving Bahana his bat-glare Bahana who tensed up and gives him a smirk and says while crossing his arms, nice evil glare did someone teach you that at school. Everyone eyes widen by his action and just looks at them both having staring contest Raizen who felt his old friend power level rising and decides to step in and speak to him.

( **_Bahana please stop )_** He says in a saiyan language.

( ** _Well he shouldn't start something without finishing )_** Bahana shoots back in the same language.

( ** _If you want to be on this team you have to get used to it )_** Raizen says to him.

( _**Fine I'll stop )**_ He says in defeat.

( _**Thank you old friend )**_ Raizen said.

( _ **Hey Raizen what kind of name is Batman )**_ Bahana say while laughing.

( _**Yeah no kidding when I first heard his name I thought he was a giant bat )**_ Raizen says back laughing with him. Everyone was wondering what they were talking about because they were speaking in a different language and that's when Batman cleared his throat and they both stopped laughing and tried to get serious.

Whoa Raisin Bran you never told us you guys had your own language, Wally said while trying to figure out what they we're talking about.

Yeah their are some other things you don't know about Saiyans and I promise I will tell you guys later but let's just finish answering these question, He says and they turned their attention back to Batman.

Okay where was I uh... oh right Kais our like gods in our world they watch over it and keeps it in balance some more higher than others like Supreme Kai of Time she keeps space and time in balance but none of are more powerful then a being name Zeno Sama they all say he was the one who created all life in our universe and I been training with the Old Kai ever since me and Raizen parted ways, Bahana says to them.

But that doesn't explain why you are here, Batman speaks in the same tone.

If you would have listened you would have heard me say I was looking for an old friend, the young Saiyan says gesturing to Raizen.

And how do you plan on getting back to your universe, The black crusader asks.

You see that's the thing coming here was only a one way trip. Bahana says.

So that means your stuck here then, Supergirl speaks.

Yup pretty much, He says to her.

Very well you stay here till then team show him around the cave and give him every detail on the villains, Batman says to them and head for the zeta-tube. Once Batman leaves the all began giving Bahana a tour of the cave.

* * *

In the dbz universe a tall figure floating in the air with his arms crossed.

I will have my revenge on that pesky Saiyan that defeated me thought you can run away to another universe I'll be getting out of here very soon so you better enjoy it while you can but for now I'll just send someone to play with you Hatchiyack I want you to kill a curtain Saiyan his in a new universe so make his death slow and painful, The figures orders him.

 **ALL SAIYANS MUST DIE,** Hatchiyack say in a deep dark voice and makes his way to the portal and leaves making his way to hunt and kill the Saiyan.

* * *

Back at Mount Justice.

As the team were giving Bahana a tour they decides to properly introduce themselves.

Before we get anything started my name is M'gann M'orzz or you can call Miss Martian on mission, She says in a happy tone.

Nightwing, Dick introduced his self.

You can call Supergirl or Kara, She says with a smile.

Superboy or Conner is fine, The Boy of Steel introduced himself.

Are you guys like brother and sister by any chance, Bahana ask lifting an eyebrow.

No not really I'm a clone of her cousin so sorta like a second family, Conner answer.

Ah so that explains that, He says.

I'm Aqualad but my friends call me Kaldur, He said shaking his hand.

Artemis, The green archer speaks.

You can call me Rocket, Raquel introduced herself.

Wally West or Kid Flash the fastest kid alive, He says.

I'm Batgirl, Barbara says waving.

And I'm Zatanna Zatara, The young magician greets herself happily.

I'm Donna Troy Raizen's girlfriend, Wonder Girl speaks.

Wait what Raizen has a girlfriend when did this happen, Bahana asks shockingly and Raizen gives him a sour look and says while he gritted his teeth, about a year ago but. Anyways you have to tell me of Planet Vegeta how everyone their been, He asked.

Bahana tensed up when he asked him but he decides to tell him anyway. Planet Vegeta has been destroyed, He says clinching his fist.

WHAT?! how by who only one being ca... **_Frieza_ , **Raizen says the last word with rage and anger. Everyone in the room who was listening felt sorry for their friend and Donna tries to comfort him but decides not to right now.

Yeah but Frieza's already defeated now he's been dead for while now, Bahana says to his old friend.

By who, Raizen asked hoping to know. Bahana then does his signature smirk and says, He feared the Saiyan race due to hearing of the legends of the Super Saiyan, So Frieza decides to eliminate the Saiyan race to avoid any threats to his rule.

But who defeated him, Raizen asked again.

Me, He says with a cocky smirk on his face.

What you can't be serious, Raizen says to him.

Yeah and we destroyed Planet Namek along with it, He says back.

Wait the home world of the Namekians and their dragon balls, Raizen says

Yeah but everyone there found a new planet to be on so their safe, Bahana said.

So did any of the Saiyans survive the destruction, He asked his old friend.

Not that I know of" Bahana says, But can we not talk about anymore.

So this Super Saiyan you speak of is what you guys displayed earlier right, Zatanna asked him.

Yup, He answers her.

So now we have Golden Raisin Bran and Banana Bread here, Wally jokes.

What you just call me" Bahana says giving Kid Flash a death glare who hides behind Artemis in fear.

You'll get it, Raizen says.

( _ **Can I just give him a minor injury**_ ) Bahana says in a language.

( _**No you can not )**_ Raizen says back in the same language.

( _**Your no fun**_ ) Bahana said.

( _**You can't go around hurting people and stop being a jerk**_ ) Raizen said.

( _**Fine I'll stop and by the way what the Hell happened to your tail**_ ) Bahana asked him

Yeah it got cut while I was in my great ape form" He says in English while rubbing the back of his neck, But can you still transform into your great ape still.

Nope" Bahana said, Lost that ability when I achieved my Super Saiyan but can we do something else instead of playing 20 questions.

They all agreed and decides to go into the living room and watch a movie.

Okay Batgirl your turn to pick a movie this time" Artemis said, and no more action movies.

Okay how bout a scary movie" Barbara suggested, everyone agrees and starts the scary movie when it got to a scary part all the girls buries their faces into their boyfriends shoulders and Kara who somehow managed to wrap her arms around Bahana's and hugs it almost breaking it He looks and raised an eyebrow.

You okay" He asked her who quickly realized what she was doing and pulls away while blushing.

Sorry" She apologized still blushing.

Once the scary movie everyone then goes to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Okay Batgirl does not pick movie this time" Zatanna said.

Hey" Batgirl whines.

Once everyone got settled in the kitchen they started talking about to today.

( Time Skip )

Hatchiyack finally makes it to universe 12 in hunt for the saiyan he then detects his power level and heads for it.

 **"ALL SAIYANS MUST BE** **ERASED"** He said **ALL SAIYANS MUST DIE!**

Back at Mount Justice.

Everyone was enjoying the time off that's when Raizen and Bahana sensed a very large power level coming this way they both looked at each other and everyone noticed and stops what they were doing, they were about to ask what was wrong but was interrupted by a large explosion coming from the hanger bay they all rushed to see what caused it. When they got there they seen a very large figure about 7'ft tall with red and purple skin with fourteen what look like blue orbs on his body.

 **SAIYYYYAAAAANNNN"** He yells and charges at both Raizen and Bahana.

Before they react he send jab to Raizen abdomen that sent him through the cave then grabs Bahana by his face and pins him to the floor breaking the concrete in the process and sends three punches to his body knocking the wind out of him, everyone sees this and starts attacking him Superboy and Supergirl both take the lead and charges at him they sent a punch to his chest and face but he just stands there and shocks everyone he then grabs Superboy by his neck and throws him across the room then sends a knee to Supergirl's to stomach bringing her to her knees holding her stomach and before he could finish her he was caught off guard by Donna's right uppercut to his chin that makes him dazed taking her advantage she then follows up with a left hook but he caught it with his right hand and squeezes her fist making her grunt in pain then lifts her up into the air then send her a gut punch making her fly acrossed the room like Superboy.

Raizen and Bahana finally recover he leans toward Bahana whispers, We have to get him away from here got any ideas.

Yeah but I gonna need you to follow my lead" Bahana said to him, and I'm gonna need for you to trust me.

He nods and starts following him.

Hey ugly if want to fight follow us" He says as both him and Raizen start flying off.

Hatchiyack smirks and follows after them getting worried looks from everyone. What are they doing? " Rocket asked.

I think they're finding a place more safer then here" Aqualad said, But we can't stand here and not do nothing M'gann prep the Bio Ship and Nightwing call the league and tell them we need back up. They all nod and heads to the Bio Ship once they get in the Ship Nightwing calls Batman.

Team is there a reason you called me this late" Batman say in his usual tone.

Batman we need backup there's been a breach in the cave by some alien" Nightwing explains, And Raizen and Bahana are taking him to a safe location to fight him and we are tailing them. Once Dick finish explaining Batman immediately tells him, Alright understood don't lose them backup will be there in 30 minutes. With that being said he turns off the screen and the team continue to follow the fight.

Back with Bahana and Raizen

Okay this looks like a good spot" Bahana said, Come on. Raizen nods then they all land on the ground get into a fighting stance.

We have to go all out then" Raizen says to him, Because I'm not holding back anymore.

You read my mind old friend" He said, let's kick some ass like old times. When he said that they both shouted at the top of their lungs and transformed into their Super Saiyan forms. The team still in flying through the air and they see two golden lights shine bright and the justice league who were making their way to the teams position until they saw two bright lights shine like beacons in the night sky. Once the team meet up with the league at the location they see Bahana and Raizen glowing and they were brought out of their thought when they both charged at the strange alien who charges back them and collides with them and started throwing punches and kicks at each other but they were ether blocked or dodged till Hatchiyack got the upper hand he sends a kick to Raizen face thats sends him into a building and knocks Bahana a few feet away he then crosses he arms over his chest and all the orbs on his body started to glow then he shoots a large blast of green energy at him.

 **ERASER CANON"** He yells. Once the blast made contact with him, the blast exploded making a huge crater once the light faded they seen Bahana getting up hold his left arm with his upper left side of his vest and under armor destroyed and some tears in the rest of the suit and Hatchiyack who disappears and reappears behind him that's when Bahana felt a sharp pain in his back and get sends him crashing into a building and before he can get up he felt a giant foot on his back just when he was about to finish him off Raizen who now recovered raises his hands and sends a big blast of yellow energy at him.

Raizen landed to help him up and everyone then lands behind them.

You guys okay" Miss Martian said, What is that thing anyway.

That's a Saiyan hunter" Bahana speaks, He wasn't suppose to be here unless. That's when he realized who sent him.

I wanna know how is it possible he's still alive" He said. And before they ask what he was talking about were cut off when Hatchiyack comes through a building and sends a wave of high-pressured air. The force was so strong it sent everyone except Raizen and Bahana a few feet away and starts throwing punches and kicks at both of them who back on the defenses side then Raizen sees an opening and sends a strong jab to his stomach knocking spit out of him and Bahana follows up with a uppercut to his chin sending into the air then they both spread their arms out starts shooting a volley of energy at him they all make contact with him. Once the smoke cleared he looked unfazed by all that and everyone watched in awe as the blast didn't faze him and he then raises both of of his hands and send a blast of energy at Raizen who didn't have time to react to it and sends him skidding across the ground making him drop his Super Saiyan form He then disappears again and reappears in front of Bahana towering over and grabs him in a bear hug.

Aaahhhh" He scream in pain forcing him to out of his Super Saiyan form and then drops him to the ground.

As everyone watches in fear they decides it's time to step in but before they can do anything they see Raizen recover with his white Gi destroyed and his upper right undershirt was missing and his pants had multiple tears and Hatchiyack sees him and once again crosses both of his arms over his chest as the orbs on his body glow again Raizen quickly cuffs both his hands together while transforming back into his Super Saiyan form and shoots a large blast of yellow energy at him and Hatchiyack releases the same blast attack he used on Bahana and says the same word, **ERASER CANON"**. When both blast made contact with each other it sent a shockwave through the air. Bahana finally recovers and rushes to Raizen's side charges up to Super Saiyan then cuffs his hands to his left side and blue energy started to form in his hands. _Ka. Ma. Ha. Ma"_ Bahana chants as the blue energy starts growing bigger, _Haaaa._ He shoots his blast combining it with Raizen's own blast colliding with Hatchiyack's.

Come on we can't give up" Raizen yells, We have to push pass our limits.

When he said that both him and Bahana auras flared overpowering Hatchiyack's blast making contact with him their combined blasts sends him into outer space and into the sun .

 **NOOOO** " Hatchiyack yells in defeat while exploding into the sun. Everyone cheers and rushes to them.

Just like old times huh" Raizen says fist bumping his best friend while dropping his Super Saiyan form.

I agree old friend" Bahana says doing the same.

Raizen your okay" Donna rushes up and kisses him, And don't you ever scare me like that again.

Man you guys were awesome back there" Kid Flash comments.

Hehehehe yeah" Bahana said, Feels good fighting along side you again buddy I see you haven't lost your way in battle.

Very funny" Raizen says, But let get out of here because I need to get a new Gi.

Everyone agreed and left back to mount justice.

* * *

In the Underworld.

Hahahahaha" a Strange figure laughs manically, That was just a little test to see how strong you gotten and I see you found an ally but he won't stop me from getting my revenge hahahahaha.


	3. Sorry for the long wait

Hey everyone sorry for the long wait my computer was down and been going through some things but don't worry I going to finish my stories soon


	4. Chapter 3

**HELLO EVERYONE SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN A WHILE BUT THANKS FOR WAITING.**

 **Lets Begin.**

Meanwhile..

In a hidden location, was a organization called The Light were plotting a plan to make the world see the light. Inside a dark room seven figures appeared on the screen, but they had their faces covered in the so no one seen who they were and was watching a clip of Raizen and Bahana battle with Hatchiyack.

It appears that the young justice have a new member on the team, one figure said.

And it seems to be another one those Saiyans I heard about, Another one said.

I must say those Saiyans are remarkable they have more power then Superman,The Third one said.

Ah yes from what Solomon Grundy told me they how powerful they are and has the ability to create energy with their hands,The Fourth figure said.

So what should we do with them" The Fifth figure said.

Yes because their power can prove useful to the light" The Sixth figure said.

The world will soon see the Light" The Seventh figure spoke.

* * *

Mount Justice

The Team and the League return back to Mount Justice with Raizen and Bahana all bruised up and multiple burn marks that's when Diana speaks up.

So you are the one the Batman spoke of" She says gesturing to Bahana.

Yeah he's a old friend from our home world" Raizen says hold his right arm with Donna supporting him.

Wait so how did he get here when you got transported here by mistake" Wonder Woman asks with a confused look.

I got wished here looking for this knucklehead" Bahana said hold his side.

Okay so why didn't I hearing about this till now" She said giving Batman a threating look.

He stood there unfazed by her look she was giving him and before he can answer her he was interrupted by Superman.

We were gonna tell you about it Diana but can go at about it tomorrow" He said.

They all agree then Batman says, Ok but for now team good job and Black Canary get Raizen and Bahana treated" He orders while the team and most of League snickered at Bahana's name and he gives them a death glare and they all stopped.

Okay come on you two let get those wounds treated" She says and leads them to the Med Bay with the team following.

* * *

When they all got to the Med Bay Canary ask them to take their tops off and Raizen takes his destroyed white gi and black under shirt off and Bahana takes his vest and top under armor that had the top left part destroyed off. When he takes it off all the girls in the room blushed while all the guys gave them angry looks and they all look away except Kara who couldn't stop blushing.

 _Woah_ " She thought to herself and Dinah noticed it and smirks.

Kara can you put those bandages on Him?" Black Canary says gesturing to Bahana still smirking and Supergirl's blush intensifies as she is putting the bandages on Bahana.

Thanks" The Saiyan says smiling at her.

Your welcome" Kara said still blushing and they lock eyes with each other till they both looked away blushing.

 _She actually looks cute when she_ blushes" Bahana thought, _Woah what am I thinking_.

Once both of the Saiyans were treated them and the rest of the team decide to relax on the beach with Wally, Dick, and Conner started making sand castles and that's when Raizen got the idea for him and Bahana to spar out since it was a open space.

 **( Hey Bahana wanna do some sparring )** Raizen said in the Sayian language.

 **( Yeah sure why not and don't worry I won't go Super Saiyan 2 until you reach that level )** Bahana says accepting the challenge.

Everyone wonders what they were saying and they watched both of them walk to the middle of the beach and they both got into their fighting stances charged up to their Super Saiyan forms and before the knew it flew towards each other. Raizen first throws a left punch and Bahana duck under it and sends a kick to his chest and makes him skid a few feet and Raizen disappears. Bahana tries to find him but feels a sharp pain in his chest and gets sent back Raizen then charges at him and Bahana sees this raises his left arm and blocks it and sends shockwaves through the air and water Bahana takes advantage of this and send a knee to his chin he then raises both his hands and cuffs then bring then down on Raizen's back and sends him down to the ground. Everyone watches in awe.

Raizen recovers and raises his hands and shoots a barrage of energy at Bahana. He sees this and intercepts with his own and they never let up until they both stop then Bahana disappears and reappears behind Raizen then sends a kick to his back that sent him flying.

 _Come on I need more power"_ Raizen thought to himself while getting up, If he can reach that level of power so can I. After he said that his power started to rise and electricity was dancing around his body with one shout his aura flared up and his eyes switched from teal to blue anf his face was the same expression as Bahana's when he transformed was nothing but pure anger and rage. He looks at his self and felt stronger then before while everyone else stares in awe, Bahana looks at his bestfriend and smirks while impressed.

You have reach Super Saiyan 2" Bahana says to him still smirking, Feels good doesn't.

Yeah you never told me bout the strength of this power" Raizen says in a angry tone.

Alright then I won't hold back then" Bahana says then charges up to Super Saiyan 2.

With a loud shout his aura flared and he was in the state as Raizen they stared each other down for a brief moment then Raizen charged towards Bahana with his fist raised sending a punch to him but he blocks it and creates a shockwave through the air and they both started to throwing kicks and punches at each other, til Raizen saw an opening he sends a knee to his gut knocking the wind out of him then throws a hard punch to his left cheek knocking backwards but Raizen didn't stop their he throw countless of punches to his body but Bahana disappears behind Raizen and cuffs both hands then sends them down on Raizen's back knocking him out of the sky. As he gets up he sees Bahana placing his hands to his left side knowing what he was about to do he raises both of his hands to his head and electricity started to crackle while yellow energy started to form in his hands.

Masenko/Kamehameha!" Both Saiyans yells their attack shooting a massive blast of yellow and blue energy at each other causing them to make a large explosion in the sky, Once the lights faded they see both Raizen and Bahana breathing heavy while Bahana descends to meet Raizen, they both took deep breaths and powered down to their base forms while laughing.

You guys are crazy " Barbara said.

What he asked for it" Bahana say pointing to his best friend, Besides I just helped him achieve his Super Saiyan 2.

Yeah I couldn't have done it without you old friend" Raizen says lightly punched his arm, But you could have told me about side effects of transforming into Super Saiyan 2.

Yeah sorry about that" Bahana said.

Hey uh can we go back to hanging out on the beach" Zatanna speaks up.

Yeah come on" Donna says as she runs to the beach water and everyone except Raizen and Bahana.

( **Race you to the beach" )** Raizen says in his native tongue changeling him.

( **Your on"** ) Bahana shot back in the same language.

They both then rushed to the water.

* * *

Bahana was fast asleep when he heard a knock on his door.

Bahana wake up" a familiar voice came from the other side of the door.

Come on Bahana or I will blast this door down" Raizen said.

After a moment Bahana woke up with grunt then head to the bathroom to take a shower, once he was done with his shower he makes his way to the living room and was greeted by M'gann.

Morning Bahana" the Martian greets him in a cheery voice.

Morning Megan" the Saiyan greets her back with smile.

As he was sitting down Black Canary comes through the zeta-tube.

Bahana I need to talk to you" Black Canary said.

About what?" Bahana ask.

This is for you" She says hand him a folder.

Whats this?" Bahana asked confused on what it is.

It's your alias" Black Canary replies but sees the confused look he was giving her, It's a fake I.D. so you can go to school.

Thank you" Bahana says as he was leaving.

When Bahana got back to the living room he sees everyone had arrived to the cave.

Hey you" Kara says, What you got there?

Nothing just a fake alias so I can go to school" Bahana replies, And the school is called Happy Harbor.

Really?" Miss Martian perked up, Cause me, Raizen, Wally, and Conner go there.

Seriously?" Bahana says giving them a questioning look.

Yeah" Raizen answers, and also you will have to follow the school rules to, He said that with a smirk.

Figures" Bahana says crossing his arms.

Hey wasn't it like the time when Raizen first" Wally comments then Raizen glares at him.

Yeah and that means we have to take you on shopping trip" Kara says with grin on her face.

( _ **Raizen whats a shopping trip?"**_ ) Bahana asked Raizen who didn't said nothing but smirked at him again.

* * *

At the mall all the girls dragged Bahana to every store making try on everything.

I'm never going shopping with them ever again" Bahana thought to himself in regret.

Oh come on don't look like that" Kara said with a fake pout, You look really cute in them.

She's right you know" Zatanna says with a smirk.

All the girls took a glance at Bahana with smiles.

Can you look so much better out your armor" Artemis said with a grin on her face.

* * *

Dbz Underworld

Get ready for round two Saiyans Janamba go eliminate those monkeys" the Strange tall figure ordered the Demon.

 _Hmm"_ Janamba snorts then makes his way to the space pod then leaves.

* * *

Once the girls and Bahana come back from the mall Bahana decides to go into his room and collapse on the bed, he then hears a knock on the door he.

Come in" Bahana says and sees Supergirl come.

Hey" Supergirl said with her hands behind her back, you doing anything this Saturday, she ask trying to slow her heart rate down.

No why?" Bahana asked raising an eyebrow.

Cause some of the team members are going to the movies and I wondering if you would like to... uh" Kara said trying finish her sentence, Be my date, she said biting her lower lip hoping he says yes.

He smiles then says, Sure.

Really!" Kara perks up, Ok I'll see you then, she says leaving.

When closes the door behind her she sees Donna and Barbara with huge grins on their faces.

Kara gotta boyfriend" Barbara sings teasing her.

Our little Kara's growing up" Donna starts teasing her to.

Will you two stop it" Kara says blushing like a red tomato and dashing for the zeta-tube.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own young justice or Raizen but I do own my oc and I will be adding three DBZ characters next chapter.**

Let begin.

Mount Justice

As Raizen and Bahana were waiting for Donna and Kara to get ready for the movie date as Kara would call it.

"Hey Raizen what's a date?" Bahana asked his bestfriend.

"What you don't know what a date is!" Raizen said raising an eyebrow.

"Obviously not if I'm asking you!" Bahana says in annoyed tone.

"Oh yeah I forgot your still new to this world" Raizen said, "well a date is when two friends want to be more then friends.

"Really?" Bahana asks with a confused look on his, "cause I never dated anyone back in our world.

Oh we know" Raizen says with a smirk on his face then Bahana gives him the are serious look. As they were talking someone cleared their throat, when they turned around to see who it was they jaws drop to the floor and they both see Kara who was wearing blue jeans that hugged her waists and a white tank to that showed her midriff with red and white sneakers and a red jacket while Donna had a Black leather pants and Black tank top with black heel boots.

"Stop staring at me like that or your gonna make me blush" Kara says with flirty smile.

"Oh sorry it's just that... woah" Bahana says blushing.

"Easy there Bahana" Raizen said holding back a laughter, "she might blush and accidently fry you with heat vision."

"I will not" Kara said grabbing Bahana's arm, "come on."

After Bahana and Kara went through the zeta-tube Donna walks up to Raizen smirking.

"You did that on purpose didn't you" She asked still smirking with her arms crossed over chest.

"What I just wanted to mess with him a little" He smirk then give her a quick peck on the lips, come on let's catch up them.

* * *

Metropolis

Once the four pair arrive at the movie theater they start suggesting what to watch, "Before Midnight." Donna suggested.

"Oh no hell no!" Raizen said.

"Uh why the hell not!" Donna says with a hand on her hip.

"Question" Bahana says, "Does this movie have romance." They nodded and Bahana shook his head. "Then I don't want to watch it."

"Awe come on!" Kara whines, "Please!"

"How bout an action movie!" Raizen said.

"What no!" Donna said not wanting to see a action movie.

"Can we just pick a damn movie already!" Bahana says annoyed. " Yeah I don't wanna be all day fighting on which movie we're gonna watch!" Kara said.

Once they all decided on a movie they pay for the tickets and heads into the theater, while everyone was so engulfed into the movie Kara looks at Bahana and says, "Hey can you come with me to the restroom?" Kara asked.

"Uh okay come on" Bahana said, "be right back guys."

"What going somewhere to make out?" Raizen joked.

They blushed and left to the restroom, when Kara came out the restroom she seen Bahana leaning against with his arms crossed over his chest she smiles and walks over to him, but she stops when she sees two random girls walk up to him with flirty smiles and Kara walks up them.

"Hi he's taken" Kara said and they quickly walk away with scared looks on their faces.

"Did you have to scare them like that" Bahanna says smirking.

"What I'm very terrortorial of whats mine" Kara says smirking back, "Come on they'll probaly wondering where we are".

They get back to theater they see Raizen and Donna with her head laying on his shoulder.

"So you guys done making out" Donna says not moving her head from her boyfriends shoulder.

"Shut up" Kara said hiding a blush, then they sat in their seats. As the movie was playing Kara and Bahanna's hands touched and they locked fingers, then she shifted and moved his arm around her shoulder and closer then snuggled closer to his chest.

"Uhh... Kara?" Bahanna asked nervously.

"You make a nice pillow" She whispers. Then Raizen elbows him in the arm and Bahanna glares at him and he was about to say something. "Just shut up" Raizen cuts him off.

When the movie ened they left to the zeta-tube.

Mount Justice.

Once the four pair exit out the zeta Donna and Raizen decides to turn in for the night, leaving Kara and Bahana, then Kara decides to break the ice.

"So um... That was fun" Kara said nervously.

"Yes it was thank you" Bahana said smiling, "Well I'll be off to bed I start my first day of school tomorrow.

"Okay goodnight" She says then kisses him on the cheek and skips to the zeta-tube.

* * *

First day of School.

It was Bahana first day of school he was already not looking forward to it. "You got to freaking kidding me" Bahana says.

"Oh come on suck it up" Raizen said, "It won't be that bad"

Before Bahana could make a smart remark he was cut off. " Hey guys" A voice calls out.

" Hi Karen hey Mal" Megan greets her friends.

" Yo" Mal says fist bumping them then looks at Bahana. " So another new guy".

"Yeah I'm Mason McKnight" Bahana says is his fake name

" Hi I'm Karen Beecher and this is my boyfriend Mal Duncan" The black teenager greets herself, " Are you Jaden's brother by any chance?"

"you are correct" Mason answers.

" Yeah I can tell you look just like him but taller" Mal said, " Yeah but there is a difference I'm more handsome then he is" Mason said resting his elbow on Jaden's shoulder with a big grin on his face as the group laughs.

"Shut it now come on before we be late" Jaden says glaring at him.

* * *

It was lunch by now and Bahana met up with the others. " So Mason how was your first day?" Megan asked excitedly.

"This sucks I hate school" Bahana answers with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yeah tell me about it" Raizen says sipping his juice.

"Oh by the way like we said to raisin bran watch out for Jackson" Wally warned and before he could say more a male voice interrupted. "Hey you!" Jackson yells out.

" _Oh no!"_ the four except Bahana mentally sighed.

 **("That's Jackson I believe")** Bahana whispers in his native to Raizen who simply nodded.

"So I heard you had a brother Jaden" Jackson says smirking, "Cause I wanted to see how tough he is!".

Just when Jaden was about to say something he was cut off and everyone at the table eyes widen when he seen his bestfriend grab Jackson by neck and hauls him off his feet.

"And that would be me asshole!" Bahana says with a threating look that would make Batman piss his pants. When Jackson tried to throw a punch but was caught, "You call that punch I bet your grandmother can hit better than that!" he as his saiyan pride kicking in.

" _Uh guys we need to help him!_ " Miss Martian says panicking.

" _He's not gonna kill him"_ Raizen says reassuring them.

" _How the hell can you know?_ " Conner asked.

" _He's just gonna scare him half to death_ " Raizen responses.

" _Well he's doing a good job!"_ Wally says sarcastically.

"Now I'm gonna let you go but..." Mason says as his voice became more dark and cold, "Consider this my only warning" he said as drops him then walks back to his seat, "The hell you all look at get back to your damn lunch!" When he said that everyone in the room went back to their lunch with chills running down their spines.

"Dude you just made Batman's glare look like child's play" Kid Flash says even more scared now.

"Yeah didn't have to do that you know" Raizen said.

After lunch was over they all went to their classes.

* * *

When the day ended they all met up outside and went back to the cave, when they get there they see Donna and Diana talking. Diana sees them and smiled at them and says, "Hey how was school"

"Boring" Bahana says in a aggravated tone.

"Who stepped on your tail today" Donna teased Bahana who glares at her.

"No one did he's just like how Raizen was when he first started" Superboy said. "But he just a little more aggressive

" _Recognized Supergirl A-0-3_ "

When Supergirl step out of the zeta and greets everybody then glanced over at Bahana, she smiles brightly and dashes over to him. As Bahana and the guys were talking Kid Flash sees Supergirl zooming over there. "Super strong blondie 12 o'clock" KF warns and before the saiyan could respond he was tackled by a blue and red blur then was straddled.

"Hey" Kara says smiling still straddling him, "Sooo how was your first day".

"Do I even have to answer" Bahana says crossing his arms over his chest, "Can I get up now".

"Not until you tell me" Kara said smirking.

"sigh fine it was boring" Bahana said, "Happy now.

"Very much" Kara giggled as she kissed his forehead slightly helping him up.

"And did you tell your girlfriend that you scared someone half to death today" M'gann said with her hands on her hip.

"Yeah I think you made the guy pee a little too" Conner said.

"What he shouldn't have started it" Bahana said, "Besides I didn't harm in no possible way".

"But you shouldn't be jerk" Kara says softly coming from behind him wrapping her arms around his neck resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Hmmp fine I'll stop being a jerk" Bahana mumbles, "But if he comes at me that again I'll toss him out of the atmosphere.

"Hey Team time for some training" Black Canary calls out, "Any volunteers... Ahh Bahana I see your up first".

As Bahana walks up to the holo-ring he curses in a saiyan language. "Bahana language" Raizen says.

"Oh shut it it's not like they can understand what I'm saying anyways" Bahana said.

"What did he say?" Artemis whispers to Raizen.

"You don't want to know" Raizen said smirking.

Canary an the Saiyan got into their fighting stance, but was interrupted by a white flash of blinding light. Once the light faded the see a very tall green looking alien with to other strange people one who was the same height as Bahana but a bit taller with black hair and three scars on his face with a orange gi with a dark blue undershirt and the other with purple hair with a sword and a blue jean jacket with a symbol that says capsule corps.

"I'm look for two saiyans by the name Raizen and Bahana" the green alien spoke.

 **("Bahana what the hell is a Namekin doing here?")** Raizen asked getting into his stance.

 **("I actually do not know")** Bahana answered.

"I can understand you both just so you know I'm Piccolo by the way" the green alien known as Piccolo said shocking both of them.

"What! how did you know what we were saying" Bahana demands.

"Because we Namekins know all the language of every alien race" Piccolo said, "now Gohan, Trunks take them down!"

Gohan charged at Bahana while Trunks engaged Raizen.

with Bahana and Gohan

As the Saiyan and the Saiyan hybrid were throwing punches and kicks at each other Bahana see an opening and sends a kick to his face that sent him hurdling across the room, Gohan gets up and wipes the blood from the corner of his mouth. "Okay now I see how strong you are HAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan shouts as a golden light erupted, when the light faded his hair was golden like his and Raizen's with electricity dancing around him. "Your not the only super saiyans" he said leaving him in shock.

with Raizen and Trunks

Trunks was tried to swing his sword at Raizen but he dodges all his swords attack, then he disappears in the air.

 _"Burning Attack!"_ Trunks yells and shoots a massive ball of yellow energy at Raizen who crosses both arms to try and block the attack, once the attack made contact it exploded and he gets sent back. "RAAHHHHHH!" Raizen shouts and transformed into his super saiyan 2 then he disappear and reappeared in front of Trunks and sent a hard punch to his gut knocking the wind out of him. Then Trunks gets up with a shout he transformed to.

with Bahana and Gohan

As Gohan was on offence Bahana was trying to dodge and block his punches and kicks but they were to fast and Gohan elbows his chin then a punch to his abdomen then kicks him into the air and grabs one of his legs and hurdles him to the ground then backflips away from and puts his right hand to his side then blue energy starts to form in his hand, then he fires a massive blue wave of energy at the downed Bahana once the light faded Bahana slowly recovers. "That's it I'm done holding back GRAAHHHHHH!" Bahana shouted and transformed into his super saiyan 2 form.

On the other side of the holo-ring everyone stares in awe while Piccolo had a impressed smirk. " _Well seems they really are strong"_ the Namekin thought. "Alright you can stop now!" Piccolo calls out.

They all stopped and looked at Piccolo panting with minor bruises. "What was this a test of some kind?" Bahana yells.

"Pretty much" Gohan answered.

"Yeah we just wanted to see how strong you guys were" Trunks said.

"Oh okay" Raizen said. "WHAT HELL!"

"There's a powerful being on his way here" Piccolo said unfazed. "So I'm to train and teach you the fusion technic".

"Fusion technic" they both said confused.

"It's when two beings form into one" Trunks speaks up now back in his base form.

"You guys can do that?" Zatanna asked amazed. "Why didn't you tell us about that?" she says glaring at them.

"I didn't even know we can do that" Raizen defended.

"But you have to be at the same power level or it won't work" Gohan said. "And since you two are the same power level in your base forms it'll probably work".

"So do they do this fusion technic?" Nightwing asked curios. "And can any of you do it?"

"No only I did it with someone else" Trunks answers. "And for the fusion technic it's kinda silly come on Gohan lets show them". They went to the middle of the holo-ring and started doing a silly dance with Gohan on the Right and Trunks on the left. "FFUUSSIIOONN... HAA!" they said as their fingers connected, once the silly dance was done everyone in the room burst out laughing except for Raizen and Bahana.

"Nope not doing it" Raizen quickly says.

"Defiantly not" Bahana said.

"Oh come on it's not that silly" Rocket says grinning.

"Easy for you to say your not the one who haves to do the dance" Raizen said. "And you just want to see us do that silly dance"

"Well it was worth a try" Rocket laughs.

"You will do it if your willing to save this earth!" Piccolo said.

"sigh fine we'll do it" both Saiyans say swallowing their pride. Then they both stepped up to the holo-ring. "FFUUSSIIOONN... HAA!" both saiyans said as they did the same dance as the other saiyans, when their fingers there was a huge explosion that sent them across the room everyone gasp and runs over to them.

"You guys okay" Kid Flash said.

"Yeah I don't know what happened we did it right" Raizen says rubbing his head.

"That's because one of you wasn't focus" Piccolo said.

"What I was focus" Raizen said. "Bahana you weren't focus!"

"Hey don't blame me for not wanting to do that stupid dance!" Bahana shot back.

"You don't want save the earth!" Gohan said trying to convenes him.

"Well that's not my problem then!" Bahana said walking off. "I'll go talk to him" Raizen say running behind him.

"So how are we gonna get him to do it" Superboy said.

"Don't worry he'll come around!" the Namekin said. "Saiyans our stubborn and they let their pride get in the way of things".

"Hey!" both Gohan and Trunks said offended.

with Raizen and Bahana

"Bahana wait" Raizen calls out. "You can't walk away from this".

"Well I'm doing it now!" Bahana said still walking then Raizen steps in front of him making him stop in his tracks. "Bahana I get you don't want do the dance" Raizen said. "But sometimes you have put your pride aside if your willing to protect this world... And I know you don't want to protect Kara... So are willing to put your pride aside old friend?"

Bahana grunts then sighs, "Fine come on lets do the damn thing" Bahana says walking back to the training area.

"I knew you come around some time buddy" Raizen said smirking.

(Time Skip)

When both of the saiyans come back into the room they see the rest of the league there.

"So are ready to stop being stubborn" Piccolo said smirking slightly.

"Yeah sure whatever" Bahana says it low but everyone still hears.

"Ready" Raizen say to his bestfriend who nods.

"FFUUSSIIOONN... HHAA!" they yell the same words. Then a bright light erupted, once the light faded everyone sees a being who wore a black armored vest with a white gi under it and baggy white pants, black boots and black fingerless gloves.

"Raizen, Bahana" Miss Martian says in awe. "Is that you guys".

"I am Raizen nor Bahana I am" the being voice that sounded like both Bahana and Raizen voice overlapping. "Raizhana.

 **Hey Guys I'm Sorry For Not Updating Sooner But Thank You For Your Reviews And Yes I Gave Them A Fusion Warrior R &R**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys I'm Back And Now We Have A Very Special Guest Ben 10 And Blake From My Other Story Called Hero's Never Done.**

 **Ben: Hey Everyone We're Very Excited To Be Here.**

 **Blake: Yeah I Have A Bone To Pick With The Author When The Hell Are Gonna Finish Our Story Dickhead!**

 **Alien vs Predator97: I'm Working On It Geez Don't Get Your Panties In A Twist... Now Blake Would You Care To Do The Honors?**

 **Blake: sigh Fine He Does Not Own Dragon Ball Z Or Young Justice.**

As everyone stared in awe while the fusion warrior was looking himself up and down with huge grin on his face then Wally decides to ask him all types of questions. "Woah this is"... "Awesome!" Kid Flash said with stars in his eyes while everyone face palmed themselves. "What's it's like to have two brains?"... "Are you guys both in control?"

"Lets see to answer your question" Raizhana said with an amused smirk. "For one I don't have two brains"... "And for two I am my own being".

"Now how will they change back?" Batman asks gesturing to the three warriors.

"The fusion won't stay long" Trunks said. "It'll only last for 15 minutes".

"Now come on" Piccolo said throwing off his cape and turban and cracking his knuckles. "Show what you got".

When he said that Gohan and Trunks transformed into their super saiyan forms while Piccolo started to power up, then Raizhana instantly charged up to super saiyan 2, but he an odd feeling that he could go beyond. With a loud shout the whole mountain started to shake as he was powering up more his hair began arch down his back and muscles started to bulk up slightly, then his eyebrows disappeared with a darker and more yellower shade of gold compared to the previous super saiyan forms, with Bio-electricity like in the super saiyan 2 form, is again constant, and reached further outward from the body than before.

"I feel more powerful than ever" Raizhana overlapping voice became slightly deeper.

"You achieved super saiyan 3!" Gohan says in shock.

"What's a super saiyan 3?" Martian Manhunter asks curios.

"Super saiyan 3 is the highest level a saiyan's ever went" Trunks answers. "Now he's more powerful than ever".

"How powerful?" Batman demands and before Gohan or Trunks could answer Piccolo cuts them off. "And why should we tell you" the Namekin said in a low threating voice that made everyone step back. "Now if you would excuse us we have some training to do" as he said that both the saiyan hybrids nods and charged at the fusion warrior who gets into his fighting stance. He sidesteps Gohan's attack then blocked Piccolos punch, he hit him with a gut punch, then a knee to his chin and disappears behind Gohan and sent a punch to the back of his head knocking him across the room making the team and the league duck their head, Trunks comes from behind and sent a blast of energy at Raizhana who folds both his arms and smirks, as everyone yelled "get out of the way!" when blast made contact it made the whole room cover their eyes cause they got blinded by the light, when the light faded everyone's eyes widen as they see Raizhana standing there smirking then he disappear again, Trunks who looking for his opponent he heard a reappear behind charging up a blast.

"Now it's my Turn!" the Fusion Warrior yell putting his hand to his side. " _KAMEHAMEHA!_ " Raizhana chanted one of his creators signature attacks. Then he thrust his hands forward firing his towards Trunk before he could react. Once the light faded Raizhana was panting, then his body glowed a bright light splitting him in two making both Raizen and Bahana appear as they fall to the ground unconscious and were caught by both Superman and Wonder Woman.

"He must had used too much power" Piccolo said holding his side then he smirked with his eyes closed. "But I can now see why old Kai speaks so highly of them".

"Are they going to be okay after that?" Diana asked concerned for both the saiyans.

"They'll be find" Gohan who by now recovered answered. "Like said too much power used untrained can burn you out and can leave you vulnerable".

"Wait look" Superboy said gesturing to Raizen who some how grew his tail back.

"Did his... Tail just... Grow back?" Nightwing stuttered in shock.

"Of courses it grew back they shared DNA" Piccolo said. "It bound to happen".

"But why didn't we see a tail behind him when they were fused?" Donna asked.

"Well if you guy were paying attention you would have seen that his tail was wrapped around his waist" Trunks answered limping towards them.

"Okay now lets get them to the med bay" Superman ordered as everyone nodded and immediately carried both of them to the med bay.

* * *

Janemba's space pod

 _"Approaching Universe 7 in T-minus in 45 hours!"_ the Saike Demon pod computer said. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Janemba laughs darkly.

* * *

Med Bay

As Bahana started gaining conscious he blinks a few time to make his eyes adjust to the light. "Uhh... What the hell happened?" Bahana groaned rubbing his head.

"I don't know but it felt like I was hit by a planet" Raizen says now regaining conscious holding his side. "And I'm starving like hell!" he said as his stomach growled as Bahana's did the same.

"Yeah lets go get something to eat" Bahana said get off the bed with Raizen behind going to the kitchen.

Kitchen

As M'gann was cooking breakfast with Donna and Zatanna, that's when both Raizen and Bahana walked in wearing nothing but sweat pants and white t-shirts and they all perked up see their friends up and well while Donna dashed up to Raizen wrapping her arms around him. "Raizen your okay" she said smashing her lips against his. While Miss Martian and Zatanna wrapped Bahana in tight hug who had protested.

"Yeah I feel a lot better than ever" Raizen response with a grin. "But I'm starving".

"You and me both buddy" Bahana said. "But where are Piccolo, Gohan, and Trunks?"

"Oh the league took them up to the watchtower" Zatanna answered and That's when Conner walked in rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Sup" Conner said. "When did you guys wake up?"

"Six minutes before you did" M'gann says kissing him on his cheek. And before anyone could say anything else someone came through the zeta.

 _"Recognized Kid Flash B-0-3, Nightwing B-0-2, Artemis B-0-6"_

"What's up so raisin bran and banana bread are up" Kid Flash joked earning glares from the saiyans.

"Forget what he but it's good to see you guys up" Artemis says with a smile.

"Yeah you we're knocked out for a week" Dick said shocking them both.

"Are you serious?" Raizen asked still shocked as they all nodded.

"Did anything happen while we were unconscious?" Bahana asked then he felt something tap his shoulder. "Raizen stop tapping me with your damn tail?"

"Aahh!" Raizen screams. "How the fuck did my tail just grow back?"

"I don't fucking know!" Bahana yells back. "And would you stop yelling your gonna blow my eardrum!"

"Your not the one freaking out!" Raizen snaps.

"Hey if you don't want to lose it again I suggest you calm down" Bahana snapped back while everyone watches the two bicker in amusement.

 _"Recognized Supergirl A-0-3 Batgirl_ A-0-2"

As Kara and Barbara exit the zeta they hear bickering coming from the med bay, when they get to the med bay they see Bahana and Raizen exchanging a few words.

"Okay will you both calm yelling won't solve anything" Donna says getting between the two, then they both sigh and muttered a curse word at each other in their native tongue. Kara come up from behind him wraps him in a tight hug. "Don't scare me like that again" Kara said softly pressing her lips against cheek.

"Okay enough of that but what was it like... You know fussing together?" Zatanna asked the same question that's on everyone's mind.

"I don't really know" Raizen answered. "But it felt like I was in an eternal sleep".

"I don't even have a comment on that" Bahana said as Kara rested her chin on his shoulder gesturing him to go on. "It felt like I was somebody else".

"And he had some your traits to" Batgirl said. "He had Raizen's no nonsense personality and Bahana's aggressive attitude".

"That's even worse than when their not fused" Supergirl said smirking.

"Hey" both the Saiyans said. "Heh sad but true" Raizen shrugged.

As everyone was talking they heard the zeta-open they see Piccolo, Gohan, and Trunks come through the zeta.

"So you guys are finally up" Gohan spoke first. "Man both of you were out for a long time".

"Yeah we heard" Bahana growled. "But enough with all this talking I'm hungry" he said walking back to the kitchen.

"Right behind ya" Raizen said following suit.

Once they were done they showered and got dressed in their gear then went back to the training room, when they get there they see Batman there with Red Tornado.

"Good your here then" Batman said. "Amazo has been rebuilt and has even more upgrades like before and he is also there with Black Adam and Mongul".

"So you want us to contain them" Aqualad said.

"Yes and since you have Raizen and Bahana that shouldn't be a problem" Red Tornado said in is monotone voice.

Once they were done briefing everyone got there gear and left for the bio-ship.

Bio-Ship

"Okay we have our mission dismantle Amazo and contain Adam and Mongul" Kaldur said to the team.

"Yup good thing me have two heavy hitters with us" Kid Flash said jerking his thumb towards them. As everyone was talking Raizen decides to have a conversation with Bahana. **("Bahana any idea on how you want to end this")** Raizen said.

 **("Well not really just thought we just kick their asses")** Bahana smirked.

 **("Couldn't agree more old friend")** Raizen smirked back. **("And uh hey you should ask Kara to the dance that's on Saturday")**

 **("Really you asks this now?")** Bahana raised a eyebrow.

 **("Hey I'm just putting it out there")** Raizen said still smirking. **("Your not afraid are you?")**

 **("What No I am not!")** Bahana said hiding a blush. **("And she's already my girlfriend and I was going to ask her after the mission!")**

 **("Sure you were buddy")** Raizen laughs. **("Well ask her sooner cause some of the girls at school asked me if you were going to the dance")**

 **("Well you can tell them I am with someone else and would you stop looking at me like that!")** Bahana said crossing his arms over his chest then looks to see everyone staring at them. **("Why are they staring at us like that")**

 **("Oh fuck they were listening to the whole damn thing!")** Raizen said as his eyes widen.

 **("Good thing they don't know what the hell we're saying")** Bahana sighed in relief.

 **("Yeah it would be totally embarrassing for you my friend")** Raizen said with a grin on his face. Bahana narrowed his eyes then wacked his bestfriend across his head. **("Will you get off that damn subject already!")** Bahana snapped. **("Alright damn you don't have to be a bitch about it")** Raizen says rubbing his head. "What'd you staring at" Raizen said pouting like a 3year old.

"Anyone else finding this totally amusing" Nightwing said smirking while everyone else raising their hands with smirks of their own.

"Oh shut it!" Raizen said annoyed. "And focus on the damn mission".

While everyone was liking the atmosphere as they were getting closer to their destination, and they got ready.

New York

As they military was trying to hold out, but it proved useless as their heavy weaponry wasn't doing anything. Mongul blasted the tanks as Black Adam was taking out their jets and helicopters, with Amazo was destroying buildings. As the civilians were running for their lives a young man with black long hair was looking for his sister. "Lazuli!... Lazuli!... Lazuli!". When he see her he runs towards her but was spotted by Mongul who flies down and raised his hand charging up a energy blast then fires it towards a young girl with long blonde hair who shakes in fear. "NNNOOOOO!" the young man screams in terroir as he his make contact with her creating a bright flash that blinds him, when the light faded his eyes widen in shock and relief when the girl opened her eyes widen when she see a strange figure in front of her, while Mongul growled in anger. Bahana turns to her and says in his calm smooth voice. "Its alright now I need you to get to safety can you do that" she nods quickly then gives him a quick hug and runs to where her brother is.

"Preying on the weak" Bahana says as he got into his fighting stance. "Now feel powers of a mighty saiyan".

"You may show some promise boy" Mongul smirked evilly than dashed towards him with his fist cocked back, he throws the punch but the saiyan dodged it and sent a swift kick to his face knocking him into a building and his didn't stop there he rushes towards and throws countless of punches to his body making him cough up a little bit of blood and spit then kicks him again sending him to the ground.

"Really this is the best you can do" Bahana said smirking with his arms crossed. "And here I thought that I was gonna get a real challenge". Mongul grunted in rage and charged. "You want a challenge fine I'll give you a challenge!" Mongul dashed at the young saiyan who blocked hid punch, as Mongul was in full shock Bahana disappeared behind him and throws a punch to the back of his head that knocks him out of the air. When he recovers he didn't have time to react when a blue and red blur slammed into him that sent him into 4 buildings.

"I had him you know" Bahana says in a bored tone. "And weren't you suppose to be fighting that android?"

"Well I thought it be better fighting with my favorite saiyan" Supergirl says with a flirty smirk.

"You are ridiculous sometimes" Bahana says but couldn't help but smirk back.

When recovered again with pure anger on his face. "Who are you some Superman fan?" Mongul spat.

"What did you just call me!" Supergirl said as her eyes glowed red. "Cause I know you did not just call me a fan.

"Oh god you shouldn't have said that" Bahana said remembering what happen to the last guy that called her that. "And this time it's not me". When he said that Kara fired a massive blast of heat vision at Mongul who tried to block it keyword: tried. Once her heat vision made contact he was knocked out of the city.

"Showoff" Bahana muttered.

"Don't act like you don't love it" Kara said still smirking.

With Raizen

When the saiyan see Black Adam he zoomed up behind him without him knowing, then he raised his hand and sent a blast to his back that sent him flying into a gas station.

"Hey Adam longtime no see" Raizen said smirking. "I hope you remember the last beat down you gotten.

"This won't be like last time saiyan" Black Adam now recovered spat. Raizen and Black Adam both collided throwing punches and kicks at each other, till Adam planted a hard punch to his left cheek. Raizen turns his face with Black Adam's fist still stuck to his face.

"Is that all you got" the Saiyan said with a bored tone. Then Raizen puts his index finger and middle finger to his chest then sent a slow yet hard punch to his chest that knocks wind out of him and sends him hurling to the ground. But before Adam could recover Raizen came crashing down on his back almost snapping his spine. "Aw did I break your back now let me fix it another" Raizen said as he threw another blow to his back.

"AAAHHHHH" Black Adam yells in pain as it felt like he broken his spine then he passes.

"You didn't have to break him now" Donna said with smirk that matched his.

"Now what fun would that be if I broken him" Raizen said with a small smile then she lassoed the unconscious Black Adam. "Come on let go help the others" Raizen said.

Once the team dismantled Amazo they gave Black Adam and Mongul to the authority's then they headed back to mount justice.

* * *

Mount Justice

"Great job team you handled it well" Red Tornado said. "Now you can get some rest" with that being said the red android left to his cambers. Once some of the team left Bahana yawned and left to his room.

When he fell face first on his bed there was a knock on his room door he grunts and goes to open the door. "Raizen if it's you I swear to kai I will blast your tail off" Bahana said as he opened the door to see who it was. "Oh hey Kara what's up".

"Can I come in?" Kara asked as he opens it more, when she comes in she lays on his bed resting her head on her arms.

"Is there a reason your laying on my bed?" Bahana asks with a raised eyebrow. "And can you move over please?" he said as she moves over slightly and sat on the foot of his bed looking at her.

"Can I sleep here?" Kara asks in a sleepy tone.

"Really is that all you came to ask?" Bahana said with his signature smirk.

"Hey there is nothing wrong with a girlfriend wanting to sleep in her boyfriends bed" Kara says playfully.

"Yea sure if you don't snore?" Bahana said as he received a punch to his arm. "Ow okay you can sleep in here but where's your sleep wear?"

"Well I was hoping to sleep in one of your shirts" Kara says cutely as she removes her top and cape showing off her impressive breast covered by a blue bra, then she takes off her red skirt and tosses it in a corner.

"See something you like?" Kara asked seductively while Bahana was trying to control his self and holding back a bluch.

"I'm going to bed now" the Saiyan said rushing to his bed.

Kara chuckles and throws on one of his shirts she slides under the blankets and snuggles closer to his chest and wraps her arms around his torso with one leg wrapped around his waist and her nose tucked under his neck.

"Night" Kara says then falls asleep.

"Goodnight" Bahana said and he to fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Let's Begin.

As Bahana was waking up from his sleep, he felt an extra weight on his chest. When he looks down to see Kara's head on chest and her arm wrapped around him with a leg around his waist. He was about to move when Kara mumbled something, "What was that?" he whispered.

"I said if you move I swear to god I going to hurt you." Kara says tiredly.

"Why can't I move?" Bahana says playfully.

"Because like I said before you make a nice pillow," Supergirl shot back snuggling closer to his chest, "And what time is it?"

"It's six in the morning," Bahana replied, 'Why?"

"So how long do you think it'll be before everyone wakes up?" She asked with a seductive look in her eyes.

"In two hours," He says as he smelled the hormones raiding off her, "Kara what are you thinking?"

"Oh a lot of things." Kara said slamming her lips against his catching him off-guard, and claiming on top of him. "Kara are you sure about this?" Bahana asked. "I've never been so sure in my life and your the only person I want to my first and only." Kara says kissing him again. He kissed her back and pulled the cover over them.

 **[Warning first lemon]**

As Kara started grinding against Banana's cock through her underwear. "So what you packing down there hmm?" She whispered seductively in his ear. She gave a surprise yelp when felt him squeezed her butt she gave a light moan, flipped them and now he was on top now.

"Nice to your always on top of things." Kara said pulling him down for another kiss and wrapping her legs around him. He then sits up taking off his jogging pants and boxers exposing his 9in cock making Kara face go red.

 _"Oh... My... God that thing is huge!"_ Kara thought with wide eyes, "Oh my..." And Bahana sees her losing control of the situation. He slowly pulls off her panties and he sees her trimmed pussy with a patch of blonde hair.

"So your a natural blonde huh?" Bahana smirking plating kisses from her stomach down to her wet pussy.

"Will... You... Stop... Teasing me," Kara managed to say in between breaths, Bahana the starts attacking her wet sash making her moan out. Kara was loving as she ran her hands through his hair, he then takes his right thumb and index finger and spreads her pussy lips apart, then give her vagina a lick and pushes his left index finger and middle finger into her pussy. As he was doing this she arched her back as she was reaching her climax, she moans out his name and balling her fist in the sheets then cumming all over the bed. He comes at eye level with her.

"How was that?" He looked at as she was drenched in sweat and panting.

"That... Was... Amazing." Kara panted before giving him a smile, "So are you gonna keep me waiting or what?" She moved closer brushing her pussy lips on shaft. "Wait I don't have a condom." He said.

"It's okay just pull out." Kara said kissing him. He lines his cock at her entrance, then he pushes his dick into her pussy. He when feels a fleshy barrier, she nods telling him to go on and biting on his shoulder as he went in, he grunts when he felt how tight and wet she was. Kara whole body tightened and hugging her boyfriend as she began adjust to his size, digging her nails into his skin.

"Augh..oh you're so tight!" Bahana grunts out then started to thrust into her pussy making her cry out. "Oh fuck you're so big!" The saiyan let out a few breaths as he was thrusting into her, she then wraps her legs around him. Kara was lost in pleasure but she wanted more. "Harder augh oh my god!" She cried out as she started to rock her hips back and fourth and he started thrust faster into her making her yell out and they kept fucking in this position til he pulled out, she got on her hands and knees looking over her shoulder with a seductive smirk on her face. "Hey don't keep a gir waiting." She said. The saiyan grabs her hips and rubs his cock on her slit then slides it back into pussy. "Ohhhh that's soooo good!" Kara head rested on the bed letting him guide her, she felt him change the angle of his penetration. It was almost like he was searching for, her thought was cut off as she cried out throwing her head back as he hit a spot that she didn't know existed.

Bahana groaned with every thrust she so tight it was amazing.

"I... I think I'm cumming!" She told him.

Then cum Kara cum for me."

Kara cried out as her whole body seemed to tensed up as she let go, she let her climax take her. Bahana felt her tightened up as he thrust a few more times then he pulls emptying his seed on her back. He then collapses on the bed as she does the same.

"Hmm." Kara says snuggling against him with her head on his shoulder.

"You know we have to get up eventually." Bahana said running his hand through her hair.

"I know and I could really use a shower," Kara said kissing his neck, "And I could use some help washing my back." She getting up as the blanket fell off her giving him a good view of her backside and grabbing a towel a heading to the shower with Bahana following her.

XXX

After they were done Kara and Bahana went to get showered and dress. Kara comes out first and heads to the holo-ring, when she gets there she sees Raizen, Donna, M'gann, Zatanna, and Conner.

"Hey Kara how was your morning?" Raizen asked with knowing grin while Kara's face grew red.

"Oh it was great." Kara replied brushing a hair behind her ear.

"Really how great was it?" Zatanna said with a knowing smirk, "Because your glowing."

"Uh what are you talking about?" Kara says quickly.

"You know what we're talking about." Donna says with a smirk of her own.

"What I just said it was a great morning," Kara trying get them off her case. "Can a girl be happy in the morning."

"Don't make me go through your head," Miss Martian said. "And you know I can so spill."

"I just slept in his room," Kara admits. "Happy now." And by that time Bahana walks in room, "Sup guys how's yo-" He paused when everyone looks at him with huge grins on their faces. "Why are just staring at me like that?"

"So how was your morning buddy." Raizen commented throwing a arm over his shoulder who gives him a "Are you serious" look. "Really and what's with that look on your face?" Bahana says trying hide the fact that he and Kara just had sex.

"Don't try and change the subject." Conner said grinning.

 **("Bahana come on man tell me")** Raizen says in their native tongue.

 **("What no I am not telling you")** Bahana said crossing his arms over his chest.

 **("So you're not denying that you and her did it this morning")** Raizen laughed at his bestfriend. **("Plus I can smell her on you")**

At that he blushed and glanced at Kara who was blushing too. "Fine we... did it this morning." Kara finally admitted while her blush intensified. Everyone in the room jaws dropped except Raizen who was smirking.

"Did what this morning?" Black Canary came from behind making everyone jump.

"I accidently burned a hole in the floor." Kara lied.

"Okay." Canary said walking away.

"So now what." Zatanna said.

"Hello Megan," Miss Martian bopping herself on the head, "We almost forgot about the school dance is today."

"Oh yeah almost forgot about that." Conner said.

"Hey Bahana didn't you forget to ask a certain someone?" Raizen gestured to Kara who face grew red. "So are you gonna ask her?"

"Yes I am you idiot." Bahana says pulling Kara who giggled.

Zatanna come over to Raizen smirking. "Bet 10 bucks he's gonna freak when a slow song comes on."

"20." Raizen says as they both shook hands.

With Bahana and Kara

"Kara will you..." Bahana was about to say.

"Yes." Kara answered quickly with a smile.

"But I didn't even ask yet." Bahana frowned.

"Because you don't have to." Kara wraps her arms around his neck pressing their foreheads together.

"So will you?" Bahana asked.

"Hmm... Yes." Kara says then she kissed him.

Night of the Dance

"Man do they have to take so long." Wally complained dressed in a suit for the school dance.

"I don't know I guess it's a girl thing" Raizen sighs.

"And don't forget about the shopping!" Conner comments.

"Don't get me started on helping them pick out dresses for this damn thing." Bahana adds. "Hey!" All the girls voices came from behind them.

"Your gonna make us blush if you guys keep staring at us like that." Donna says giggling.

"What can't help it," Raizen says, "Come lets go or we'll be late." Everyone agrees and heads through the zeta.

Happy Harbor High

When everyone arrived at the dance, they met up with Karen and Mal. As the whole gang entered the school they can hear the music playing some girls gave Donna and Kara jealousy looks while they smirked.

Everyone was having a good time until the heard a familiar voice coming from the orher side of the room.

"Hey you!" the voiced yelled.

"Let me guess its this Jackson guy?" Donna annoyed.

"Yes!" Conner, Megan, Wally, and Raizen say in unison and annoyed.

"So what's two babes like you two doing with these losers?" Jackson says with an evil smirk. "How bout coming with me and I can sho..."

He was cut off by both Kara and Donna punching him in the face and gut. "That's/ He's Boyfriend!" They both say as Kara walks back towards Bahana giving him a soft kiss on his cheek while Donna did the same to her boyfriend.

"So anyone want to get something to eat?" Wally suggested. Everone agrees then goes to their table, As everyone was enjoying thier time Karen decides to talk to Kara and Donna.

"Hey so how have you two been dating hot-head and stone-cold?" Karen joked earning glare from both Jaden and Mason at the nickname she gave them.

"Hmm lets see me and Mason just started dating 3 weeks ago." Kara says with a bright smile thinking about when her and Bahana started dating.

"Me and Jaden been going out for a year now." Donna said with a blush. Then they glanced at Jaden and Mason being total idiots.

"Boys." Donna and Kara said and that's when a slow song came on. Kara sees Bahana who looked nervous as hell.

"Hey wanna dance handsome." Kara said smiling at her boyfriend.

"This might become a shocker to you but I never actually danced before." Bahana say nervously.

"Oh really I haven't notice." Kara smirked. "Come on I'll show you." She said pulling him towards the dance floor, he slightly protested but gave in. When they got to the dance Kara guided his hands to her waist then she put her arms around his neck.

 **(Think of any slow song you can think of)**

As the song was playing Bahana gotten more conferrable and pulled her closer wrapping his arms around her waist and she lays her head on the crook of his neck, then she looks up at him while Bahana looks down at her with a smile.

"For someone who's never dance before you're really light on your feet." Kara joked.

"Very funny Kara." Bahana shot back.

"And by the way my cousin Kal what's to have talk with you after this." Kara laid her head back on his chest with a small smile, then he looks at her with an raised eyebrow. He shook his head then rest his chin on top of her head.

"Figures." He said lifting up her chin then giving her a long kiss.

But this didn't go unnoticed by Raizen and the rest of the team, he smirked at his friend. "Never would have thought that I would see Bahana in a suit other than his own battlesuit."

"You saiyan's are getting soft." Conner joked while Raizen glared and Donna giggled then pulled his face towards her giving him a kiss.

"Yeah but I like it." Donna said.

"Zatanna so owes me 20 bucks." Raizen says as Donna chuckled pulling him close as the song played.

Watchtower

 **"Unknown space pod incoming."** the computer alerted and Martian Manhunter called the league. Batman who was the first, "What seems to be the problem J'onn?"

"There's an UFO heading straight for earth." the Martian replied as the rest of the founding league came in. As the space pod was hurling towards the Watchtower they braced for impacted.

 _"Hanger Bay has been_ compromised!" the computer says as alarms started blaring.

"Get to Hanger Bay now!" Superman orders as everyone present nodded their heads and makes a quick dash for the hanger bay. When they get they see a strange humanoid creature who was 7ft tall and had red skin, and long tail, with purple armor plates on his torso, also with a sword in his right hand. He laughs manically and raises his hand and fires a blast of red energy at the justice league aiming for Superman precisely, Then he did something that shocked everyone as his body turned into small particles and disappearing from everyone's eyes.

The demon reappeared behind Wonder Woman and slashed his sword at her who reacted just in time to block it with her bracers. She goes for a jab but Janemba sidesteps and blasted her with small ball of ki that sent her back into a wall.

"Diana!" Batman yells and throws his batarang at Janemba who stood their and caught it with two fingers, He looks at it and it explodes.

"Hmmp!" Janemba gives him a bored look and he slashed his sword diagonally forming what look like a small portal and it shot out what look like sparkles but it wasn't.

The sparkles started shooting like bullets at Batman who rolled out of the way.

"J'onn call the rest of the league and the Z-Warriors!" Batman barked while called everyone.

* * *

Back at Mount Justice

As Black Canary was training with the Z-Warriors when she got a call from Martian Manhunter. "J'onn what's going on?" She demanded. When the Martian began to tell her the situation. "Guys there's an unknown being in and he just took out Wonder Woman and Superman!"

Piccolo's eyes widen as did Gohan and Trunks. "Canary tell them to get him out the watchtower now if the don't want Janamba blowing it to oblivion!" She nods and does what the Namekian said. "Gohan Trunks go lend them a hand while I'll go find Bahana and Raizen cause we're gonna need all the help we can get. Both half-saiyans nodded and blasted of to were the demon was.

 **Sorry for the short chapter but I couldn't come up with anything at the time so I rushed it but R &R**


	8. The Fusion warriors last stand

**Hello everyone I'm back been out of town but thank you for waiting**

Let Begin.

Happy Harbor High

As the dance was going on Kara and Bahana decides to go outside on the roof gazing at the night sky with the blonde heroine leaning against her boyfriend, who had his arm around her. "This is nice." Kara hums snuggling in the Saiyan more.

"Yeah can't remember the last time I ever did relax like this," Bahana says with a smile that the young kryptonian loved. "So any other reason why you dragged me up here?" Kara didn't respond so instead she looks up at him pressing her lips against his own, while her arms snaked their way around his neck bringing him closer to her, they both pull back with Kara turning around leaning her back against his chest. Then they both just sat there looking at the night sky but knew it would not last.

With Piccolo

The Namikain was flying at top speed searching for both Bahana and Raizen power level and then he sensed Bahana and Kara's close by. "It must be them!" Piccolo thought then followed there ki signature.

With Gohan and Trunks

The two half-saiyans and the Justice League were doing there best to fight the demon Janamba who had a sick grin on his face. Trunks who was in his super saiyan form raises both his arms over his head then a big ball of yellow energy started to form till it was the size of wreaking ball. " _FINISH BUSTER!_ " the Half- Saiyan chanted then threw it at Janamba. But the Demon did something that shocked everyone present, he caught it and launched it back to the sender who disappeared and then reappeared behind him with his sword raised ready to end Janamba.

The said Demon weaved to the side dodging the slash, then sent a knee to his midsection knocking the wind out of him. Gohan shoots a small ki blast sending Janamba to the ground making a small crater, the half saiyan then makes a dash towards Janamba who sees this and follows suit. When they clashed the beings created a shockwave throughout the city throwing punches and kicks at each other.

The Demon's body then turned into small particles and before Gohan could react he felt sharp pain in his back hurling all the way across New York. Superman launches at Janamba while firing his heat vision, Janamba stood there with a annoyed look then he stopped the Man of Steel by grabbing face and wrapped his tail around Superman's neck choking the life out him and starts throwing countless of hard blows to his body making the Man-of-Steel winced.

"Raghahahaha!" The Demon laughs menacingly till he seen a gold lasso wrap around his wrist. Janamba looks to Wonder Woman and before he knew she pulled him down towards the ground making him release Superman from his hold.

"Are you alright Superman?" Diana asked her friend while helping him up.

"Yes I'm fine felt like getting punched by Doomsday and Darkseid." Clark said rubbing his aching ribs.

"But where did this demon come from?" She asked and she got her answer when Gohan landed next to her with tears in his Gi and bruises while stil in his super saiyan form.

"Thats a demon from the Underworld and he is made of pure evil energy which manifested into Janamba the had been gathering for generations, and created a powerful evil heart." Gohan explains, "He came from fourteen years the future just like us but he wants kill Bahana and Raizen."

"Why would he want to kill those two?" Superman asked wanting to know why he wanted to his cousin's boyfriend.

"I don't know but if he destroys them then future will be doomed." Gohan trailed, "That's why we're here and that's why Piccolo taught them the fusion Technic."

"So what your saying is that without those two then we're fucked?" Hal exclaimed and before anyone could respond the demon Janamba reappeared with the unconscious body of Trunks back in his base form with his jacket missing and tears in his shirt and pants. Janamba drops the half saiyan then charges at the first person he sees which was Green Lantern who raised his fist getting to blast him, but unfortunately the Demon was to fast for him, Janamba grabbed his fist in a iron grip crushing it with a sickening crack breaking his hand. "Aaaahhhhh!" Green Lantern scream in agony down on one knee then felt a hard fist in his chest knocking him into a wall. The Demon disappeared again then reappeared in the air with his hand raised over his head and forming a large energy ball, then launches it towards the League but Gohan reacts before they do he stops it from making contact with the ground.

"Aghh come on!" Gohan grunts putting more strength into it.

Janamba stares at the half-saiyan with an unimpressed look and simply fire a small beam at the energy ball creating an huge explosion blinding every hero that was in the area or some who were near it were caught in the blast. "Hmm." Janamba smirking menacingly

When the the light fades there was a huge crater that was the size of a football stadium with an unconscious Gohan back in his base form. Everyone gasp in shock and horror at the scene of destruction.

'I really hope Raizen and Bahana can defeat this demon.' Batman thought as all of the powerhouses of the league charges at Janamba who was cackling like a maniac.

XXX

Inside Happy Harbor the dance was still going on everyone is enjoying their selves, Mason and Jaden were on the sidelines leaning against a wall talking.

"You know Rai I never thought I say this but." Bahana says to his bestfriend. "this universe and I been to a few universe it's just this one is probably one the best."

"Oh wow." Raizen said surprised but smirked. "I never would have thought I hear you say that but you want to know what I think?"

"And what's that?" Bahana asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That you dating Kara and probably having friends was one of best things that ever happened to you." Raizen stated with his arms crossed still smirking.

"You don't know how right you are and that's not the only thing." Bahana said with a smirk of his own. "I got reunited with the closet thing I had to a brother." And before they could continue, both saiyans detected a fainted power level and it only started getting stronger.

"Is that Piccolo's ki signature?" Raizen voiced both their thoughts as Bahana nodded. "Come on it must be serious!" the two saiyans quickly went to go grab the rest of the team and head outside cause what ever is going on must not be good if Piccolo is coming for them at such high speed.

Outside of Happy Harbor High

Once the team was all changed out of their current wear and into their gear and uniforms outside and on cue Piccolo arrives land in front of everyone making some jump back in surprise.

"Piccolo whats going on?" Bahana asked the Namekian.

"Janamba he's here." Piccolo stated shocking everyone. "And he's coming for both of you." he says making both the saiyans eye widen but their shocked expressions were quickly changed to determination.

"We're ready." Raizen says confidently getting a nod from brother/bestfriend.

"Are you guys sure?" Zatanna frowns slightly. "Cause if this demon is really strong like Piccolo says he is then what if you can't?" she asked the question on everyone's of Young Justice team minds.

"We can if we have Hope." Raizen says making Piccolo eyes go wide at what he said and now realizing where Trunks got those words from.

"You don't know how cheesy that sounds." Dick says with a smirk. "But he's right." He says gaining hopeful smiles from everyone.

"Sorry to interrupt this moment but we best get going." Piccolo said, "I'm taking Bahana and Raizen with because we'll get there faster while the rest of you take the bio- ship." The young heroes nod in agreement.

Raizen and Donna share a small kiss before he waited for his friend.

Just as Bahana was about to take off in the air he felt someone grab his arm. The Saiyan turned only to see his girlfriend who's face had a look of concern. "Kara you have to worry so much." Bahana says pulling her close leaning his forehead against her's.

"I know that but doesn't mean I can't worry about my boyfriend." Kara whispers softly with a smile on her face. "Just don't get yourself killed or I'll bring you back and kill you myself." She says in all seriousness.

"I love you to Kara." Bahana grinned like a idiot. The blonde kryptonion tried to glare at him but found herself smiling at him. Kara throws her arms around his neck while Bahana grabs her waist as Kara stood on her tiptoes giving him a small kiss in which he returned. When they separated she pulls him by the front of his battle armor.

"You better you fool." Kara chuckles giving him one last peck on the lips then pushing him back as the three aliens took off into the sky, thats when she felt eyes on her. She turned around and saw the rest of team with teasing smiles on their stupid faces.

"Oh will you all cut it out!" Kara snaps looking away with her arms crossed over her chest while trying but failing to control the blush coming across her face. "Don't we have some where to be anyway?"

"Oh don't worry Kara there's going to be tons of teasing afterwards." Megan said commented. "I mean Donna had the same treatment." she says causing everyone to laugh at the same time the young Amazon blush in embarrassments using her long raven color hair to cover her face while heading to the bio- ship that hovered over them in camouflage mode opening the bottom hatch.

Once everyone was in the ship they got sitted while the bio-ship shot off into the sky

XXX

With Bahana and Raizen

Both saiyans and the namikian were flying at high speed to battle the demon from their universe who had the power of pure evil that was sent to kill them to by an unknown enemy.

XXX

With the Justice League and Gohan and Trunks

The Justice league along with Trunks and Gohan were on their last legs as their were bodies of the unconscious leaguers as Superman, Wonder woman, Gohan and Trunks were left standing fighting tooth and nail.

Janamba who has his eyes closed with his arms crossed and a look that said he was getting pissed for fighting weak opponents except for that half saiyan with orange gi.

But before he make his next move he felt a three ki signatures getting closer. Janamba grinned menacingly then turn his attention from his previously opponents to his new ones.

The two half saiyans and leaguers turned to where the demon was looking and to their complete surprise it was Raizen, Bahana and Piccolo who were making their decent to the ground with bio-ship trailing behind them.

"Piccolo here give everyone a senju bean me and Raizen will take care the rest." Bahana says with a look that showed no fear as his bestfriend giving the same look.

Piccolo nods to both of them with a small smirk as he took the bag of senju beans from the young saiyan. "Good luck to both and remember the fusion technique use when in need of it." the namikain said as he shot towards the Justice league.

"Ready to do this!" Raizen says as he does a few streches and getting into his battle stance while Bahana was doing the same.

"You don't even have to ask." Bahana responds as both he and Raizen stared down the demon Janamba who was taller then Piccolo who had a sick grin on his face.

Side by side Bahana and Raizen stood as rain started to poor.

Janamba charged first with both the saiyans doing the same, they met in the middle of the city the three of the most powerful beings collided creating a shockwave and going blow for blow.

When Bahana saw an opening he sent a left hook to his chin, Raizen followed upped by jab to his midsection sending Janamba back.

Raizen appeared behind the demon with his hand raised in turn it glowed yellow then firing the baseball sized ki blast making it explode on contact launching Janamba towards the ground.

The said demon disappeared in a million pieces. He then reappeared behind Raizen.

Raizen turns around in time but unfortunately was the worse thing he could've done. The moment he turned around Janamba blew some sort of toxic breath in his face as he hacked and coughed desperately trying to get the toxin out of his lungs.

Just the demon was going to finish him off Bahana appears in front of him crosses his arms over his face blocking the blow aimed for Raizen. The demon then kicks Bahana in his side and grabs his head sending a knee to the saiyans face that sent him hurling into a destroyed building.

Raizen then raised both his hands above his head charging up his ki blast making it crackle with yellow energy. **"Masenko!"** He shouted firing a large blast of energy at Janamba who didn't have time to react creating an explosion.

When the light faded Janamba was gone. Raizen looked around but felt a hard punch to his head that daze him and before he could react he felt a kick to his midsection then a knee to his chest.

The said demon then felt someone grab his then proceeded to slam him on ground in which he felt that. He looks up to see Bahana with both his arms spreaded that started to glow blue energy as his blue aura flared, then with lighting speed the saiyan shoots multiple ki blast at Janamba who didn't have time to react as the blasts desecrated the area.

Bahaha then helps his friend up who like him was sporting a few injuries.

"Bahana we're going to have to go all out for this one." Raizen said powering up.

"Okay cool cause I was going to tell you anyway." Bahana responds in a cheeky tone making Raizen give him a sour look.

"Hhhhhhaaaaaaaaaa!" both Saiyans yell as their auras flare causing a earthquake around the world as their hair started to rise and changing from their own hair color to gold. Then a bright light blinded everyone in the area.

When the light faded and to their amazement there stood both saiyans in their super saiyan 2 forms with their spiky gold hair as everyone seen lighting dancing around them.

Bahaha disappeared first before reappearing in front of Janamba with an uppercut that sent him in the air as Raizen followed up with kick to his back that sent him to the ground.

Both Bahaha and Raizen flew towards Janamba and threw punches at him. But Janamba merely moved his arms and blocked Raizen's attacks. As Bahana continues to punch Janamba, he then starts to kick Janamba. But as before, Janamba blocked his attacks. Having enough of this, Janamba decides to attack back by throwing a powerful right hook. But to Janamba's surprise, Bahana raised his left hand and caught it with his bare hands unharmed. Right before Janamba could do anything, Raizen saw an opening and starts to punch him with his free hand across Janamba's face. After punching Janamba countless times, Raizen lets go of Janamba's fist and delivers a powerful uppercut that sends Janamba flying into the air. Just then, Raizen appeared in front of Janamba and started to throw countless punches at Janamba. As the demon manages to block a few of Raizen's attack, there were some punches that manage to land blows to Janamba. Raizen then grip his hands together, raised them high and he then brought then downward, hitting Janamba across his head. The force from Raizen's attack sends Janamba to the ground.

When Janamba got up, he roared as his whole body was covered in sinister red energy and charged at the saiyans. Once he was near, Janamba delivered countless punches at both saiyans, but the young Saiyans merely blocks Janamba's attacks. As Janamba saw an opening, he charged his right hand and fired a blast of red energy at Bahana.

But Bahana quickly pushes Janamba's hand upwards and sends the blast to the sky. Now open for an attack, Bahana ram his left shoulder at Janamba and knocks him just a few feet away.

The said demon got up with bruises all over its body, Janamba then disappeared again and reappeared behind Bahana with a ball ki in his hand, blasting him in his back that caught the saiyan off guard creating an huge explosion that sent Bahana flying.

Raizen appeared in front of Janamba with an uppercut and a kick to his chest that launched him 50 feet away from them.

Raizen then looks to his friend who just got up from the crater with his battle armor half destroyed just like his gi

"Bahana have to do the fusion technique." Raizen said to Bahana who powered down with him doing the same.

The Justice league and the Team except for Trunks, Gohan and Piccolo looked at the saiyans in confusion.

"Why are they powering down doesn't having gold hair mean power up?" Hal Jordan asked as he was one of the few who wasn't there when the two saiyans fused.

The Z-warriors said nothing cause they knew what they were doing.

But before anyone could say anything Janamba teleported back in sight when multiple bruises on him and his chest plate cracked slightly and a pissed look on his demonic face.

"We have to hold him off till they do the fusion technique!" Piccolo barked taking his cape and turban charging at Janamba with Gohan and Trunks who didn't react in time got a hard jab to his side making the demon wince slightly at the hard blow that sent him to the ground.

Superman and Supergirl dashed towards the demon with their fist cocked back with Wonder Woman and Donna following there sword and shield at the ready.

Janamba looks to see the Z-warriors and the heavy hitters of the Justice League coming at him with everything they got and for once he felt excited cause finally giving him a challenge.

Gohan fires a KAMEHAMEHA at the demon as Trunks fires a _Final Flash_.

Janamba swats Gohan attack and dodges Trunks blast, then he blocks Clark's and Kara's devastating attack and sees Diana and Donna charging. The said demon shouts at the top of his lungs send an explosive wave that knocked all of them back.

As Janamba was doing that he forgot about Bahana and Raizen but it was to late cause he heard.

 **"FFFUUSSIIOON... Haaaa** Both the saiyans shot as there was a bright flash that blinded everyone in the area.

Everyone look to were the light came from only to see being who's had golden hair that arched down his back that was surrounded in a gold aura and lighting dancing around him wore a black armored vest with a white gi under it and baggy white pants, black boots and black fingerless gloves.

"You demon shall face the power of super RAIZHANA!" The fusion warrior now known as Raizhana said in his overlapping voice.

Both beings charged at each other as this battle will determine the victor.

 **Hey everyone I back and with a new chapter sorry for the wait its been really hard writing this chapter and I will finish the rest and my other stories so RR**


End file.
